Choice of 3 Men
by Dark x Sorrow
Summary: Sakura left her village on her own free will. Sakura comes back after a while. 3 guys are lusting after her, who knows maybe more. SakuraxItachixNeji bit of xSasuke Lemon.


There was once a team called team 7, but that "family" broke apart. One always needed to be protected and was always in her teammates shadow's. That was the gorgeous Sakura.

The other one was obsessed with ramen and become the next hokage. That was annoying Naruto.

Next, is a rebel that is cold-hearted and is addicted to power and killing his arch enemy... his own brother. His name was Sasuke.

Last and not least Kakashi. He was a very perverted teacher. However, he was very passive. He rarely went without reading or carrying his "69" book called Iche Iche Paradise. Jiraya had made up that book.

All of them went their separate ways. Sasuke went to search for ultimate power, she he could kill his only relative left. Naruto and Kakashi stayed in Kohola. They merely trained with each other non-stop each day, These three had grown with tremendous power nonetheless.

As for the beautiful strawberry blossom? Tsunade had put her on a regular solo misson to look for a scroll. Sakura would always return within the time limit given. She would surely miss everyone in the time period, yes including Naruto and perverted Kakashi. She said her goodbyes and departed.

It had been 4 weeks, 2 days, 4 hours, and 37 .. No 38 seconds since she left. (According to Naruto calculations ) In this time Tsunade started to worry, along with Naruto & Kakashi.

_Time progressed, like usual . . ._

Its been one year and 54 days now and still no sign of the pink-haired girl. Most of the villagers lost hope. Naruto just kept on searching. Kakashi was always reminded of Sakura with all pink colored items.

After 2 months, Sakura was declared dead. The village however took a deep dive since she was the heart and soul of the village. Now, they were just bland and quiet. After Naruto and Kakashi's spar, they just walked around and looked up at the dark blue star-filled sky.

Kakashi laid on the grass in silence, thinking _deeply_. Naruto decided to take a midnight walk. He landed at the front gate to the village. All of the lights suddenly shut off in unison and the night poles lit up. As if on purpose a shady figure stood under one. Just like an alive play.

His hands were still in a jutsu motion. Naruto still in a confused state noticed that the shady man was familier. His chakra, his hair, his smirk.

"Hey dope." The figure said without a blink. "Who the hell are YOU!" Naruto just simply yelled. The shady figure slowly rose. His face was noticed and recognized.

"..s-s-Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. " ..." No reply. " Its been a long time, Sasuke" Naruto spoke unphased " 6 years to be exact, on this night." Sasuke returned. " What are you doing here? Aren't supposed to kill your brother or something?" Naruto asked with curiosity.

Sasuke densed. " hes dead, I killed him. I just want to turn back to my home."

"Well, half of your home." Naruto said with a saddened tone.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked coldly. No reply was made from the blonde. Sasuke quickly spun about and grabbed Naruto's shirt. Naruto flinched but then turned back to his frown, staring at the ground. " Our pride has left us, Sasuke."

"What the hell do you mean!" Sasuke shouted with anger. "Sakura went on a misson like 3 years ago. She went to search for a scroll. It was a solo mission, too. Sakura always returned on time and accomplished them. It was only supposed to be a 3 weeks misson. Then time went by.. By 2 months she was declared dead. No one in the village have seen her since." Naruto managed to speak on the verge of tears.

Sasuke let Naruto's shirt go. Sasuke couldn't think right. He started having images of the blossom tortured, cold and shivering, or ... raped. Sasuke was devastated as he came out of Tsunade's office to see if the rumors were true. He was no longer a missing-nin, but he had to get everyone to trust him ... _again_. It was going to be tough even for Sasuke. Everything seemed to fall back into place as time passed.

The whole gang went to the park to have a fun time. More like a picnic. Neji, Ino, and Temari were sitting in the grass talking. Naruto and the rest of the boys (except Shikamaru) were playing in a water fight. The other girls were playing paintball, and yes even Hinaata.

"Hey guys,(Ino& Temari) why do you think Tenten chooses spandex over there over me?" Neji asked. "Hmm... come to think of it I don't really know." Temari replied. "I mean not to be mean but he seems off my radar, like wayyy off." Ino blabbing off.

The other girls were playing rough and dirty in paintball. One paintball just slid right past Shikamaru's spiky hair. "How troublesome..." Shikamaru added.

Meanwhile at the kickball game...

"Yo, Sasuke you take the left with me and Garra can be the pitcher. Lee kicks the ball with great STRENGH... okay okay it was a punt. Surprising, it went to the left. Naruto caught it and threw it to Sasuke which touched 3rd base.

"NOOOOO! My Youthfullness is Gone!." Lee screamed falling to his knees. " Oh, give it a REST!" Kiba yelled. He was next. Now Naruto had switched back to right and moved forwaed. Kiba kicked it to the left but farther than Naruto and Sasuke so he ran to 1st base. Then he got to 2nd base by the time the ball got back. Haku was next. Even though his kicks weren't the good his speed was exceptional.

Kiba had made it home. Haku was on third base. Night had finally come. There was a party at a club that Gaara's dad owned.I know he doesn't have a family BUT this is my story so deal with it Naruto and Hinata were seen sucking the saliva out of their mouths. They seriously needed a room. Zabuza and Haku were dancing surprisingly "grinding".

Shikamaru and Ino found a room. For example... "_OH,H-H-How T-trouble-som-e-e. While Ino moaning and going AHHH Shikamaru! FASTER FASTER ... _**and you can basically hear the skin slapping ...** you get the point...

Lee was dancing, but he looked more like a toad with his suit and gigantic elevator boots.(eww) Honestly, they were ugly as I don't even know where to begin, but they sure as hell were ugly! Sasuke was sitting at the bar. Now that he was 22 years old, legal.

A petite girl with a LoT of confidence approached him. Her hair was blonde but her eyes stood out. They were purple...

well im gonna end it there ! Review please ...

Dark x sorrow x33


End file.
